Reading Dorea Potter and the Philosipher's Stone
by ilovereading321
Summary: DISCLAIMER I do not own Harry Potter. When Umbridge got 7 books about Dorea Lillian Potter, everybody's life's turned upside down. (First Fanfiction, be nice).
1. Chapter 1

Reading Dorea Potter and the Philosophers Stone

Chapter 1: Preparing

Professor Umbridge was sitting in her office scheming about how to remove Dorea Potter from the school when 5 books fell from the ceiling and hit her on the head.''Ow'', she croaked. 'Perfect' she thought reading the note. Read these with the whole school to find out Dorea Potters lies.

The girl in question was currently doing her Charms homework when a note landed on her book. Be prepared soon the whole school will know your secrets. 'Uh oh' she paled.

Meanwhile the grandfatherly look of Professor Dumbledore disappeared as he read his note. Gather the order and all the teachers. Go to the great hall before breakfast tomorrow.

The next morning. All the students ran down to the great hall after the teachers posted a note in the common rooms.

Also entering the hall at that time was the order members, including a big black dog, Remus Lupin and the Weasley family.

''Snuffles '' cried Dorea.

''Argh slow down Snuffles'' grumbled Remus

''Hi Remus'' said Dorea as she was attacked by a dog.

''Hi Dorea'' sighed Remus

Suddenly 5 people appeared all of them wearing cloaks covering their faces

''There are people that deserve to be here but have passed on. Thankfully in our family Gilmore we can bring them back forever. However if they were animagus then they will have to relearn that and some forms of magic such as the patronus charm etc.''

''Who will you bring back'' inquired Dorea hoping against hope that these people meant her parents.

'' James, Lily, Charlus and Dorea Potter. The Bones family, the Prewits, Cedric Diggory, the McKinnons. That's all we can bring back without breaking the time continuum ''. Provoking gasps throughout the room.

Here they started reading and shouting a spell ''Family magus greatest of the most ancient and most noble houses. We the Potters call upon you to bring back from the heavens James Potter, Lily Potter, Charlus Potter , Dorea Potter, the Bones family, the Prewit family, the McKinnion family and Cedric Diggory. So mote it be so mote it be.''

There was a great flash and next to their respective family members and or partners were the Potters next to Dorea. The McKinnions next to Sirius/Snuffles. The Prewits next to Molly Weasley and Cedric Diggory next to his parents who had just walked in with other ministry officials.

''Mom, Dad Granddad, Grandma'' cried Dorea

''Now now Bambi it's all right we're here now'' said James

''Bambi'' asked Dorea, sniffing.

''Yeah, I saw the movie a day before you were born and it stuck'' replied James.

They were all caught up in each other ignoring the other crying around the room.

They were rudely interrupted by the toad screaming ''Sirius Black'', who was currently kissing Marlene McKinnion, his lost wife

''Shut up you toad Sirius wasn't our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was'' screamed James right back

There was a stunned silence baring a few people sobbing over their family members.

''Mr. Black did you ever get a trial'' inquired Amelia Bones still in shock over her loved ones returning.

''No Amelia I didn't'' he replied.

''We will start the investigation now and all students are excused from class to spend time with their family members'' said Amelia

''Come to the Great hall for breakfast tomorrow and we will start reading the books'' said Dumbledore.

TBC

First fan fiction be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talking and other stuff.

As all the students began talking, except for Dorea Potter who was sitting down still in shock over all her dead family members coming back to life when James asked Charlus '' Dad aren't you going to summon the Potter family Gilmore''

''Oh right, I knew I forgot something. Potter family Gilmore come to the head of the Potter family.'' He exclaimed.

There was a big flash and , to everybodys surprise, the Potter family Gilmore appeared on Doreas lap.

''What in the name of Merlin'' muttered Dorea.

''Magic has chosen you as the head of the Potter family'' gaped Dorea the 1st .

''Hey, what's this ring and why does it have the Potter family crest'' asked Dorea.

Everyone just gaped.

And gaped.

And gaped.

''You've already got the Potter family ring'' exclaimed Ron.

''Most people don't get that until they're out of Hogwarts'' said Dumbledore, his disbelief growing.

''That's because her magic has already matured'' explained Lily.

Bill leaned in '' that's because you're amazing'' he smiled.

''Everyone get out of the great hall and spend time with friends and family'' shouted Dumbledore.

In Gryffindor Tower

''Oh Dorea, my baby Bambi'' sobbed Lily.

''I missed you too Mum'' cried Dorea.

''I missed you, Auntie Lily'' said Bill, Charlie and the Twins( Weasley twins).

''Oh boys, are you ok, are you hungry'' asked Molly to Fabien and Gideon.

''Molly we''

''Are fine''

The Twins replied.

Dorea, who was currently sitting in Bills lap, was asking about the spell those people used.

''Basically the Potters are most ancient and most noble because our ancestors were Merlin, Morgana, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.'' Said James.

The Gryffindors, present and past, (including all now undead people and their family members or partners) were shocked into silence.

''Uh'' was Dorea's ever so intelligent answer.

''Because of this we have the best family Gilmore. Plus we've one or two Ravenclaw ancestors'' explained Charlus.

''The only people who can open the Potter family Gilmore are Potters and their soul mates.'' Said James.

''Mr Potter, what are soul mates'' inquired Hermione, her eyes shining at the prospect of new knowledge.

''A soul mate is basically your other half, someone you are destined to spend your life with. A few soul mates in the room are Lily and Jamie, myself and Dorea the 1st, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Diggory, Bill and Dorea the 2nd, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Fred and Alicia, Lee and Katie, Gideon and Amelia Bones, Fabien and Josephine (Marlenes sister), Charlie and Cedric and Ginny and Theo Nott. Oh and Neville and Susan and Sirius and Marlene.''

The room froze again.

Nobody spoke.

Suddenly people were looking at their other half.

And looking.

And looking.

And looking.

Slowly Dorea leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Bills.

Sparks flew. Quite literally, a few people stepped back, afraid of getting burnt. The Potters (that weren't snogging a certain Weasley) were just grinning in amusement, for according to the family Gilmore, this meant they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other and magic would work better when they're together.

As they returned to awareness, they realised some things close to them had burn marks on them.

''Um. Oops'' giggled Dorea who was currently hugging her soul mate.

As she looked around she saw Ron kissing Hermione, Charlie kissing Cedric, and some couples were leaving to talk about things.

These couples were both sets of twins and their soul mates, Lee and Katie, Neville and Susan and Ginny had gone to find Theo Nott.

Marlene and Sirius had left to catch up with each other.

With Ginny and Theo.

The two soul mates were sitting at the side of the lake thinking about each other, when Ginny broke the silence by saying

''You know I do have a reason for finding you''

''Oh, do you now'' asked Theo.

''Well, when we were in the tower Charlus was explaining soul mates, and well, he told me that we are soul mates.'' She said nervously.

She was met with silence.

''Say again'' spluttered Theo.

''We are soul mates'' explained Ginny slowly.

She suddenly felt sparks (unlike Dorea this wasn't literal), and her lips were in heaven, for Theo had kissed her.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing by the lake.

With Fred and Alicia.

They went to talk in a secret passage about what they had just learned.

''Soooo'' said Fred.

''Well to be honest I've been crushing on you since 2nd year'' Alicia blurted out.

''I've been in love with you since I saw you on the train in 1st year.'' Fred said seriously.

''You can't be serious'' she exclaimed.

''I am utterly serious but not Sirius'' he replied.

''Hilarious'' she said dryly.

She was cut off on her train of thought when Fred kissed her. She immediately responded and sunk in to the kiss.

It was over too quick but at the same time it had lasted what felt like 100 years.

''Love you Alicia Spinnet'' murmured Fred.

''Love you too Fredrick Weasley'' replied Alicia.

With Charlie and Cedric.

''Have you always been gay, Charlie'' inquired Cedric.

''Yes, I have. But I'm not very open about it. What about you'' Charlie replied.

''Well I've dated girls but my heart was further in love with boys'' answered Cedric.

They sat in silence until they were pulled out of their musings by Dorea saying ''Granddad says he'll explain stuff about same sex bonding''

They looked at each other thinking 'what is different''.

However they realised they heard each other's thoughts.

Charlie said it for the both of them ''what in the name of Dorea's ancestor, Merlin.''

Dorea giggled ''I take it you heard each other's thoughts. Me and Bill already hear each other's thoughts.''

Just then Bill showed up ''you called my love''

Dorea smiled ''Charlie and Cedric discovered their powers''.

''All of them'' he questioned.

**TBC**

**AN/**

**THANKS FOR READING. I left you a cliffie hehe. Reviews make me update faster. Tnxs for reading. I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talking continued.

''Other stuff, what other stuff'' shouted Cedric alarmed.

Dorea rolled her eyes ''come with me to Granddad, he will explain everything''

Charlie and Cedric just followed Dorea over to Charlus.

''Ok, listen up this is the thing about soul mates. They can hurt if you are away from each other for more than 24hours. All of the soul mates will experience this as well. You 4 can already read each other's thoughts, all soul mates will be able to do this in time. You will also be able to sense each other's emotions and where your other half is. You should also be able to transport to each other at any time. Yes I did say transport, it is a little different to apperating because it is not uncomfortable and you can only transport blood relatives'' Charlus paused.

He was met with silence.

''Um, I'll go on then. Lily do you want to talk now?'' asked Charlus.

''Ok Charlus. I'll tell you this, whenever you have sex, and yes this is what is strange about same sex mates, you have a higher chance of getting pregnant including anyone in a same sex mates.'' Explained Lily.

''Wait, men can get pregnant 'cause of the soul mate thing'' asked Cedric, shocked.

'Well, yes'' said James.

''Ummmm'' said Charlie.

''Well, that's interesting'' said Bill.

With George and Angelina.

''Well, this is a bit of a surprise'' said Angelina.

''But we have been dating for a year'' murmured George.

''True, very true'' muttered Angelina, pecking George on the lips.

''Mmmm'' hummed George.

'Love you Ang'' thought George.

''Wait, I just heard your thoughts'' exclaimed Angelina.

''Let's keep this to ourselves for now, ok'' shushed George.

With Neville and Susan.

''I've been in love with you since 2nd year'' admitted Neville.

''Oh, Nev. I love you too. I've been in love with you since I saw you in Diagon Alley when we were 8'' said Susan emotionally.

Without the slightest hesitation, Neville leaned his head in and kissed her.

Without a doubt, it was the best moment in Susan's life, under only seeing her parents alive.

''Love you Nev'' murmured Susan.

''I love you too. Susan, over the Christmas holidays would you care to come and see my parents?'' asked Neville unsurely.

''Yes, of course.'' replied Susan.

''Oh My God. I think I know how to help your parents'' squealed Susan excitedly.

''Really'' asked Neville hopefully.

''Get you Grandmother, Nev. We might save your parents.''

In Gryffindor tower 5 minutes later.

''Gran'' shouted Neville, dragging Susan behind him.

''Susan just thought of a way that could help Mum and Dad!'' exclaimed Neville.

''Explain'' said Mrs Longbottom.

''Well I thought that if their bodies couldn't remember the torturing then the nerves in their bodies wouldn't either'' explained a nervous Susan.

The common room froze until one James Potter shouted

''That's pure genius''

''That might just work'' said a very happy Lily Potter, who had been a healer.

''What are we waiting for. Who's the best obliviator here'' shouted Neville.

All heads looked to Charlus Potter, who had a job as an obliviator/unforgivable.

''Let's go'' said Charlus Potter.

At St. Mungo's hospital with all the Potter's, Bones and of course, the Longbottoms.

In a privet room.

''_**Obliviate**_'' cried Charlus, first at Alice then at Frank.

With a few blinks they slowly came aware.

''Hi, Neville'' said Alice, tearfully.

The room exploded with shouts, and a few healers were wondering how they missed a simple obliviate spell.

''Mum, Dad'' sobbed Neville, flying across the room to hug them both.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

**AN/**

**I just realised I never told you when this was set. It is set before Christmas in 5****th**** year about the 4****th**** week of term. Please can we try for 10 reviews for my next update which should be sometime next week. Next chapter will be the actual books so bare with me. Umm I know it's a day late but Happy Halloween. Like the idea of Susan's hmm. So tell me what you think, see ya soon. Later.**


End file.
